Enter the Shiba Family
Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol, it belongs to Spin Master, TVOKids, and Nickolodeon. The only thing I own are my custom characters and locations within the Paw Patrol world. Dogs age by human years in this universe, and can eat chocolate. ''' '''This is a semi-canon story, and it has no particular place within the storyline. Summary A family of Shiba Inus have moved into town after their parents passed away. The family struggles trying to get used to the new living arrangement. Their relationship gets damaged after an argument. It'll take some assistance to help mend their family and get their life in order. But is it already too late for that? ____________________________________________________________ Characters Ness {Debut} Videl {Debut} Jokey {Debut} Remi {Debut} Mighty Silver Zuma Ryder Chase Captain Turbot Katie Cali Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Bus Driver ___________________________________________________________________ Story It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay as a bus was driving to Adventure Bay. In the bus was a family of Shiba Inus. They were currently moving to Adventure Bay to get a fresh start. Jokey, the youngest of the group, was walking around the bus trying to make his siblings smile. Jokey: I'm big scary Jokey! I'm here to make you giggle with my tickle! Videl, the second youngest was laughing at her brother's attempt at humor. He always could make her smile. Videl: Funny Jokey... Jokey: Giggle Oh Remi, Remi! {Jokey said as he ran to the oldest of the siblings.} She sat on the seat furthest back with the second oldest sibling, Ness. Jokey: I found this piece of gum on the floor, you think it would be good for pranking Ness? Ness: I'm right here Jokey! Jokey: Oh right... oh well, time to think of another good prank. Giggle {He giggled running to sit beside Videl since they both were sharing the same seat.} Ness: Sigh Chuckle Boy remember how mom and dad loved to fuss at him for the pranks. Remi: Yeah, now it's our job. She looked out the window and sighed. Remi: (I miss you mom and dad...) {She thought as tears started to form in her eyes.} The bus soon stopped beside an apartment building. Bus driver: Okay, Adventure Bay! Whoever is going here, go ahead and get off here. Remi: Let's go guys. Ness, grab Jokey. Remi led Videl out of the bus as Ness grabbed Jokey by the collar. Jokey: Hey! Ness: Muffled Come on, this is our stop. Jokey: I can walk! Ness: Muffled Yes, but usually not where I and Remi want you too. Jokey: Hmph. {He huffed as Ness dragged him out of the bus and onto the cement sidewalk.} Ness let go of Kokey and then looked around. Ness: Quite a peaceful place you picked. So where's the little bunny rabbits? Videl: Bunnies? Remi sighed holding her face with her paw. She then looked at Videl. Remi: Your brother is just picking at me Videl. Videl: Oh... Remi glared at her brother. Remi: Look, I admit I like bunnies and there's quite a population of them around here, but that doesn't mean that's why I chose this place. Ness: Sure... that's what you and mom said about the last place we lived, and there were bunnies everywhere! I was sneezing the whole time there. {He said with a smirk.} Remi: Well this is different. {She grumbled.} Videl: Jokey ran off again... Remi looked around and growled. Remi: Oh come on! Why can't that pup stay still! Ness: Don't worry temper-pup. I'll find him. {He said in a jokingly tone and then wandered off.} Remi: I keep my temper in check thank you! {She hollered after him and then looked at Videl.} Let's go find a place to live! {She said demandingly and walked off.} Videl: W-Wait! {The young pup said running after her sister.} Back with ness, as he walks on the sidewalk to City Hall. Ness: This place is pretty nice, all things considered. He stopped and looked at the beach. He imagined seeing him, Remi, and his parents playing on it. He sighed and then walked on. Ness: Where are you Jokey? He keeps looking around and enters the front area of City Hall when he heard a screech. ???: Waaaa!!!! Ness jumped and looked around frantically. Ness: Who and what was that?! He looked behind and saw a woman getting attacked by... an eagle? Eagle: Screech! Woman: Get away you stupid bird! Ness: Finally, something fun! He rushed over beside the woman, barking at the bird. The eagle looked at him and screeched as it dived at him. Ness then jumped up in the air, over the eagle, and then landed. The eagle dove at him again. Woman: Lookout! Ness reared his back legs up and kicked the eagle away, making it fly up confused. The eagle screeched and flew out of sight. Woman: Wow... it's gone. Thank you. Ness: My pleasure. That was fun! Woman: Well thank you, my name is Farmer Yumi. Ness: Nice to meet you. I'm Ness. Why was that eagle attacking you? Yumi: Probably because of this shiny necklace my husband gave. {She said pointing to a necklace on her neck.} Ness: Why would it go after that? Yumi: Eagles... and some other birds, like shiny things. Though that eagle was a bit aggressive. Ness: Yeah, but I taught it a lesson. Yumi: Chuckle That you did. {She said dusting herself off.} Drop by my farm later Ness. Ness: Why? Yumi: You'll see when you get there. {She said walking off.}. Ness: Hm... okay. Now, where could Jokey have gone off to? {He said to himself as he walked to Mr. Porter's.} Meanwhile, Videl and Remi were at a small apartment building. The two dogs walked up to a man behind a counter. Remi: Hello. The man stopped whatever he was doing and looked at them. Man: Oh, good morning. What can I do for you? Remi: We're here about the apartment for four. Man: Oh yes, you're the one who called me yesterday. Come with me. Remi: Okay, come on Videl. Remi started to follow the man upstairs, with Videl behind her. Videl: Th-This place is sp-spooky. Remi: It's okay Videl. Man: Yeah, it is a little bit, but you get used to it. Don't worry. {He said looking back at Videl and Remi.} They soon got a door with the number 107 on it. Man: This is apartment 107. I'm sure you and your family will like it here. They all head inside. Remix and Videl looked around. Videl: ... Remi: Hm... its a pretty good size apartment. Man: Yeah, it's the largest in the building. I hope you and your family will enjoy your time here. Remi: I hope so too. {She said as he placed the apartment keys beside her on a table.} Man: Come to me if your family ever needs anything. Remi: Thank you, we will. The man left the room closing the door. Remi sighed and began walking around. Remi: What do you think Videl? Is it nice? Videl was walking around sniffing. Videl: Its... okay. Remi: You'll get used to it. {She said walking up and kissed her sister on the forehead.} We'll be much happier here. Videl: I hope your right. {She said snuggling up next to Remi.} Elsewhere, Ness was walking around at the pup park. Ness: Hm, Jokey loves playing parks, so he's bound to be here somewhere. He looked around carefully and then someone tripped over him and fell on their stomach. Ness: Oops, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The person stood up. ???: No, it was my fault. The person was a boy with spiky hair. Two German shepherd pups ran up next him. They looked the same size sorta. Black and brown pup: Are you both okay? Yellow and brown pup: Not hurt are you Ryder sir? The boy stood up and chuckled. Boy: No I'm fine you two. How about you? {He asked ness.} Ness stood up as well and smirked. Ness: I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Boy: Good. {He said standing up.} You new around here? Ness: yes actually. I just moved here. Boy: Cool, welcome to Adventure Bay then. My name is Ryder. {He pointed at the dogs beside him.} These two are friends of mine. The one on the left is Chase and the other on his right is Mighty. Chase: Hello there. {The tan and brown shepherd said wagging his tail.} Mighty did a slight grin with his tail tucked. Mighty: H-Hello. Nice to meet you. Ness smirked. Ness: nice to meet you all. I'm Ness. Listen, have you guys seen a little Shiba Inu running around here? He's black, wears glasses, and is very hyper. The three looked at each other and looked back at Ness and shook their heads. Chase: Sorry, but we haven't seen anyone like that today. Ness sighed and smiled at them. Ness: Thanks anyway. Ryder: Why are you looking for him? Ness: He's my brother. he ran away from me and my sisters and I'm looking for him. Ryder: Oh I see. {He said rubbing his chin.} Well, if we see him, we'll let you know. Ness: Thanks. I think I'm gonna keep searching. Chase: Hey, why not take my brother with you? Mighty looked at Chase with alarm. Mighty: M-Me? Chase smirked at his brother. Chase: Come on big bro. It ain't gonna hurt for you to help someone find a missing pup. Mighty sighed and nodded. Mighty: Your right. Chase: May my brother come with you? {He asked turning back to Ness.} Ness: Sure, I don't mind. But he better know how to keep up. Mighty: I'm not very fast. Chase: Sure you are. Go on. {He said nudging him with his paw.} Mighty sighed and walked up to Ness. Mighty: I'll try to keep up... Ness: Cool. See you later Ryder and Chase. They both waved at Ness and Mighty as they walked off. Ness: So why did he call you big bro? {He asked in a playful tone.} Were you born first? Mighty sighed and grew quiet with his tail tucked. Ness: Was it something I said? Why are you so quiet? Mighty: It's nothing... Ness: It sure doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me. Mighty: Sigh I'm fine. {He said looking up at him and giving a fake smile as he walked a tiny bit slower.} Ness cocked his head in confusion and then shrugged as he slowed down for him. Ness: Well okay then. Anyways, where would a little pup be attracted to around here? Mighty: There's a park, farm, theater, and beach. Ness: I haven't checked the farm, theater or park yet. Mighty: Then follow me. {He said quietly as he led Ness to the park first.} Back with Videl and Remi. Videl walked around the apartment with curiosity. She tried to see where she could hide things from Jokey. She loved her brother, but sometimes, he could be a real handful. He rather tear up a stuffed animal of hers, rather than just playing with it like she does. She never has understood why he does it. Remi: What are you looking for Videl? {She asked as she herself was sitting down looking at a clock that was on the wall.} Videl: I'm just looking for... a place to hide things. Remi: You mean from Jokey? {She asked arching an eyebrow as Videl sat beside her.} Videl nodded. She was thankful that her sister always helped her hide things from Jokey. Remi: We'll find you someplace. Don't worry. {She said licking her younger sister's pointed ear.} Why don't we watch tv? This apartment thankfully came with one. I asked the man up front, and he said we can watch as much tv as we want, just keep it down at night. Videl: Okay. Can I watch Disney Channel? Remi: Sure. She went to the tv, turned it on, and switched it to Disney Channel for her. She then went to the window beside the tv and looked outside. She could see a bit of the town from here. But she couldn't see her brothers. Remi: Where are those two? I hope they haven't gotten in trouble. Meanwhile, at the Lookout... a pup has just wandered into the yard. Jokey: Wow! This place is awesome!. A pup perked his ear at the new voice and then stood up. He looked around and saw Jokey walking around. ???: Hello? Who are you? Jokey looked at the pup and smiled while wagging his tail. Jokey: Hi there! My name is Jokey! What's your name? Is it Sparky? You look like a Sparky! The pup arched an eyebrow and shook his head. ???: N-No, my name is Marshall. Jokey: Oh okay. Sparky would've made more sense, but your name is good too! Marshall frowned and pouted. Marshall: Um... thanks? Jokey looked around and then ran off toward the inside of the Lookout. Marshall arched an eyebrow and looked around. Marshall: I wonder if I should find Ryder and mention our new guest. {He asked to himself and then shook his head no.} Nah, he'll figure it out soon enough with how much he's moving around. {He said as he walked off towards his brother Miles' puphouse.} But before he could get far, a pup ran up from behind. His ear perked as he heard the grass rustle behind him. He whirled back around when he saw that it was a Shiba-Inu like Jokey. Marshall: Oh uh, hi. ???: Hello. Marshall looked behind the pup and saw Mighty walking up to them. Marshall: Hey Mighty. Mighty: Hey Marshall. {He said in a quiet tone as he sat beside the newcomer.} Marshall: Who's this? Mighty: This is- ???: My name is Ness. {He said interrupting Mighty from answering.} Mighty: Ah... {He looked away quietly without another word.} Ness: Look, I'm looking for my brother. Have you- Marshall: Seen a black pup like you with glasses? Ness seemed shocked and surprised and nodded. Ness: You know where he is? Marshall: Sure, and I'll tell you where he is... if you apologize to my friend for interrupting him... {He said looking up at Ness and then at Mighty.} Ness glanced at Mighty and seemed embarrassed. Ness: Oh... right... my bad. {He said sitting down beside Mighty and rubbed his back.} Mighty seemed surprised and looked up at Ness. Ness: I'm sorry for interrupting you Mighty. Mighty: Oh... it's uh... no big deal. Ness: I know, but why were you worried about it if it wasn't a big deal? Mighty tried to reply but closed his muzzle when he didn't have any answer. Mighty: I don't know. Marshall: Well anyway, the pup you're looking for went up the Lookout with Ryder. He was yacking up a storm and driving Ryder crazy, to be honest. I hope Ryder doesn't get mad at him or something. Ness: Oh I'm sure Jokey will get him mad soon enough. I better head up there to get him. Thanks. {He said in appreciation and then marched inside the Lookout.} Mighty: I'll go with him, Marshall... I want to make sure he finds his brother okay. {He said rushing to catch up with him.} Marshall: Um alright. {Marshall said arching an eyebrow confused as Mighty went into the Lookout with Ness.} Mighty sure is confusing to me. *Giggle* But then again, Chase is too. {He said happily as he thought of his own brother.} Mighty caught up with him as they entered the elevator of the Lookout. Ness: You coming too? {He asked curiously.} Mighty: Yeah. I hope you don't mind. {He said, with Ness chuckling in response.} Ness: Not at all. Is there any place Jokey could make a quick escape? {He asked, looking over at the German Shepherd worriedly.} Mighty: There is the slide that leads outside. Ness: Block it for me. Jokey might try to use it to run from me. Mighty: Sure, I can try that. W.I.P. {This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19} Category:Christian references Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Sonic the fox